Silent Scripts
by EvergreenSeed
Summary: She was broken. Battered and Bloody. The words ripped from her raw throat. When Gajeel tries to coax them out of her, all he gets is that empty stare that he found her with.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Hello, fairies. Thank you for reading. There is a few things before we sidle on. This story has dark themes, but as keeping with policy and utter lack of skill, there is nothing particularly (sexually) descriptive, the rating is for the goriness. **If you are sensitive to abuse, please close the window/and or tab, or press the back button promptly**. Thank you again.

* * *

She was awakened by the iron door, scraping on its railing, that perpetually blocked her way out, her freedom.

She didn't bother to cover her nude form, marred with bruises that will never heal due to their constant replacing, bite marks that were puffy and red, and a rib cage that was prominent beneath thin skin. The tray with thin soup, and a roll of bread was placed by the door, its escort long gone, though the blood from the owner's steps marked her entrance and exit.

She painfully got up from her corner of the room, one that she kept perilously clean using her only cup of water for the day, and a spare rag from her wash basin. The only corner not marred by blood, bile, and whatever got where ever. With a limp, she dragged her self over to the tray, ate the thin soup, drank the warm beers, and took the fresh bucket of water and poured in to the basin. She cleaned off the blood and sweat from last time. If she looked presentable, usually the beatings weren't that bad. "That bad." , meaning one punch at a time.

She replaced the now empty receptacle aside, and returned to her corner.

She stared into the iron bars guarding a false window.

Iron...

* * *

"It's been two months since she was supposed to be back. And ya still say that she could be preoccupied?"

Gajeel had damn near broke the desk in two, with the force he had used to bring his hands down upon it.

Makarov stared at the boy in front of him.

"I never said that... I said the mission could be taking longer than anticipated. Happens all the time."

"So what? I'm going to look for her." He turned on his heels, and blasted out of the office.

The stairs were kicked out of asylum, as his booted feet, made the landings. He seethed. Something was horribly wrong here. It was a simple mission to a town hall a few stops over, to help reorganize. A week and a half long mission does not simply drag on for double that.

At the base of the steps, however there was a surprise waiting. The raijinshuu were assembled and packed, along with Jet and Droy.

"We're ready." Laxus barked, already prepared to kick teeth down throats.

"Train station at 3 o' clock," His stomach turned at the thought of it but he ain't got time for walking to Clover.

"We make plans upon arrival."

* * *

He dropped her on the concrete floor.

The pain was familar, bearable now, as he settled between her bruised thighs. She ignored the jolts of fire that ran through her veins, ignored the cannon that exploded inside her. She stared off into the ceiling, waiting for him to be done.

It was agony, those times.

When he removed himself from her, her cell, she laid in the puddle of blood that erupted from her wounds. Enjoying the silence.

It was better than the sound of blade cutting across bone.

* * *

The morning sun brought the first train into Clover with it.

And two rather disoriented Dragon Slayers.

Attempting to shake it off, Gajeel downed a cup of black coffee, and made for the town hall.

The protest of his teammates wasn't good enough to stop him.

Once there, he "kindly" asked to know where Levy McGarden had gone. The clerk said she left for Magnolia a while ago.

He had been right.

Climbing the thin spires of a nearby church, he waited for a wind to pass.

* * *

"There you are...my little flower."

She held her cringe. He had returned for her.

He beckoned her to come. She did and before she knew, she was being whipped. The slices across her frail back wept with the force. She did not. He would only do it harder otherwise.

He took her again. And once more. Until she lost count.

This is was the rest of her pitiful life. A chained harlot.

She prayed to the spirits for anything but., knowing that it would never come.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Hello fairies. I'm terribly sorry for the wait. Final exams are very soon and this is the only day I'll have off for sometime. Please enjoy. Apologies for any errors. But before you go, it does need to get said that this story is is not pre-drafted like my other Fairy story. As I write it, it's posted. Other than that , I warn you. The end of chapter is relatively descriptive however it contains a key piece for your understanding. It will be highlighted, in case you do not wish to read the section. Other than that enjoy.

P.S. I love the horizontal line button...

Disclaimer:**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, NOR ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

She repeated her routine, scrubbing herself and the wall clean before returning to her stupor.

How long? She couldn't not answer. She wasn't even given a window, nothing at all. Her body couldn't even keep track for her. She had wasted enough blood on the decoration of her room. She absently massaged the repurpling skin on her thighs, not minding the pain. She had her thoughts on the outside. The clan of Fairies that she had loved. Natsu and Lucy, Erza, Mirajane.

Gajeel.

Her heart cringed at the first syllable. A gigantic wave of dread washed over her like a tsunami. She'd never get to tell him that she loved him.

And if she did...who wanted damaged property?

She banged her head on the wall. Why her? What had she done in some past life that gotten her in this mess.

She was brought out of her revelry by the iron door coming unlocked. She rose, shuffling to the filthy mattress.

It was better if she was waiting for him. The mattress ain't thick enough to cushion getting thrown across the room.

* * *

It had taken days to find a decent lead. Even longer to gain a audience with the town official.

He had sat proud at his big desk, looking even more puffed up than usual.

"What I can I do for you?" The words came out like venom.

Gajeel didn't like this already. He looked disheveled.

"We're looking for our friend, Levy McGarden."

"Hmm, I don't know anybody who goes by that."

"Short as hell, blue hair, hazel eyes, reads a lot?" Gajeel said impatient, he was wasting his time.

A flash of quickly disguised realization lit his face.

"Haven't seen her. Sorry." The disgusting smirk that split his face would give the Joker the creeps.

A iron rod quickly made contact with the wall behind him. It wasn't really a threat, was it?

"Filthy liar. Where is she?"

A group of guards came flowing in, swords drawn.

"Escort these fine folks out of here."

After a string of muttered curses, they left.

He pulled a tiny communication lacrima out of his pocket and activated it.

"Kill them..."

"Yessir."

* * *

They found themselves in a dark corridor deep with in the municipal building...

Needlessly pointed out...they had been kicking ass since they got there.

However...

"Resist and be captured!" They poured from a staircase, that remained heavily guarded... They had guild marks, but nobody particularly cared.

"Out of my way..." He said, reeling back.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" He completely demolished the walls encasing the stairs, and and ran through the chaos, down the stairs.

He could smell Levy. And that's all he needed.

* * *

She woke to pain and what sounded like a demolition crew.

If she didn't know better, she'd think it had to be Fairies up there.

She heard a body go through three walls at once, as well as the crackle of electricity and shrapnel falling to the ground.

She knew it was Fairies then.

She silently cried. Sobbed. Wept.

He had come for her after all.

* * *

"Is that it?" Freed asked, removing the runes that were currently holding their foes in the makeshift arena. They had fought another wave when they got downstairs, but not difficult

"Should be..." Bixlow checked around, his babies flitting around to help.

"Freed!" Laxus roared over his shoulders.

He was there in a second. Laxus motioned towards a set of runes.

"Only those who bear the mark of Over Seekers can pass. Tch... how easy." The rune poofed away with a mere flare of Freed's magic. "No rewriting required."

They tore down the steps, lower and lower until they reached where the screams of horror were coming from, Gajeel leading the expedition.

They were immediately appalled.

The smell of blood, sweat, and saline flowed through the air. The howls of the mistreated pierced the air through open cells, vibrated the steel doors of closed ones. The light from Laxus' lightning-charged fist, illuminated the pool of blood seeping under the door of one cell.

"Open 'em." Gajeel said, through the bile that he was choking back down, the scent a little overwhelming for his advanced senses.

They split down the branching tunnels. It felt like hours down there. Most of them that they found were only held captive (the key word being most)...but they would worry about the rest of their well being later. Levy was nowhere to be seen.

They all ran into the same ending, the massive steel door, elaborate with paintings and embossed designs.

"She's in here..." The rest nodded. Was she better than the rest that they found? Laxus and Gajeel gripped either side of the door, gave each other the all clear, and yanked it off the hinges.

They were met with much, much worse.

Gajeel only walked inside.

The concrete slabs that the room was made of was marred with streaks of blood and pus, the smell of bile still rich. Filthy water lay stagnant in one corner and a filthy, bloody mattress in another. Something that could be called food lay in a third.

A tiny, bony thing with blue hair lay in the fourth, that corner scrubbed clean. Blood collected lightly on the floor, some smeared on her inner thighs. Bite marks of all different sizes and snaggled-ness marred her form, whip marks and cuts. **A huge anklet weighed down her left leg, glowing lightly with the constant deduction of Magic from her reserves.**

Empty hazel eyes stared through the floor, before connecting his own.

He could not speak. He thought another step towards her would surely kill her.

He forced himself to take a horrible breath in, re-steadying the swirling world around him.

Gajeel ripped off the scraggly portion of his long tunic, delicately wrapping the broken maiden inside the cloth.

He walked out of the room, carrying her like a cloud.

The group immediately fell silent. Not because of Levy's state. Oh they'd do that later.

Gajeel's eyes had turned and were glowing green.

A single word would cause the death of them and anyone in a 10 mile radius.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello fairie- GAACK!

-dodges various thrown objects, including a flaming tank-

OKAY! I'm sorry! Here have the next chapter, freshly written for you!

It's just that I've been having' Writer's block for this story. So the chapters will be probably be disturbingly short, but I'll try to update more often, k? I'm going to start work on a schedule soon. REVIEWS FEED THE PLOT BUNNIES!

Bye, see you soon? Definitely...

P.S. You need to hold on the first section. Mentally, that is. You'll see. Oh sorry for errors.

* * *

She lay on the imposed border between conscious and awake for long enough to lose track of time. Voices argued, came and left. The cycles of day and night swept through shut lids. Enough to arouse, but not enough to bring about wakefulness.

And it was out of reach.

So it was.

* * *

"She's been asleep for nearly a week..." Evergreen tended to the girl's wounds , the oldest of her ailments, which were only barely beginning to yellow with healing.

"She needs to eat something."

"You telling her to wake up won't solve the problem." Bixlow was too busy fixing up his babies to care. "Yo, Freed!"

"Yo, nobody. You're loud. I don't want to hear Black Steel's mouth." Laxus thwacked him upside his head, which nearly threatened the integrity of his visor. He had gone to the local pharmacy again, to restock, dropping the bag and gauzes and painkillers on the table. before retaking his seat at Levy's side. He had offered to watch over while Gajeel went off to take care off business.

She was lain on the couch, so that everyone could see her, and so Bixlow's babies could keep watch on her overnight with a light blanket pulled up to her bust. What could be wrapped was, contusions and burns along with what they saw before in various stages of healing. Old fractures that never set properly. Her face was marred by a black eye, with a small bag of cool water rested upon it, to reduce the swelling.

She was a little trooper though. And that would be hard to injure.

Her unhidden eye opened...

"Levy?" She, unexpectedly did not shift at all. She hazily glanced over at his direction, knowing that he was there.

"Evergreen! Fix her something!" Bixlow yelled.

And the room was set abuzz with tending to the girl...

* * *

She watched them all float around her, propping her up, fixing a clear broth for her fever, and dragging a folding table over.

After only a few sips, she felt queasy, so she pushed Evergreen's hands away.

"You have to have something."

She still pushed her away. Defeated, she took the platter back into the kitchen, a tiny fraction of the food missing.

It was a start.

"Levy, are you well enough for the train ride back?"

She thought for a bit before nodding. Though she knew it was a lie, she refused to hold them back anymore.

The front door to their lodgings burst open and a blood soaked Gajeel walked in. His eyes were still verdant but they'd cooled some. He had taken off his boots before padding barefooted to the bathroom.

"I took care of a couple of them." And that was all he said.

* * *

"Hey! All of ya assholes get out! Nothing to see! Move it!" Gajeel chased off the worried Fairies from outside Levy's door. It had been an entire week since she finally overcame her fever. But she still slept for much of the day.

He couldn't have her further stress herself with those fools. So he resumed his post just outside her door.

He had just settled in the chair, when he had heard something crash to the floor. He threw the door to find Levy crawling on the floor.

He scooped her up and wrangled her right back into bed.

"What's you problem? You come back from the dead, and the first thing you feel like doing is killing yourself?" He crossed his arms...

"Well, an answer?"

She just sat there.

"What's wrong, Shrimpy? Happy got your tongue?"

Nothing.

He crashed into the chair beside her, and after a pregnant pause, opened his mouth.

"Look, you don't have to talk. Not yet at least. But keeping what happened locked up inside of you isn't good for anybody. I mean, when Juvia finally got away from Bora...but that's not my story for telling." He fidgeted a bit at that memory, the two of them parked in some dark corner of Phantom Lord, he patching up her burns, she confiding in him. He shoved that to the back of his mind and continued. "You can start when you want and where you want, as it long it happens."

Still nothing. Except.

A piece of paper followed by a tiny hand. He took it, and read the neat, but peculiar handwriting.

"They ripped out my vocal cords, because they didn't like the screams that I made when they raped me. I don't think I'll speak again."

He didn't know what to do with that. But he turned to look at her, and she had visibly begun to break down, even though that was probably that was the tiniest peek at the tip of the proverbial iceberg.

He didn't know what to do with her.

But she had stretched her frail arms towards him, in a manner that instinctively meant "Hug me."

And he did, and she had curled up on his lap, between him and her blanket brought in from her home.

"This'll do." He relaxed into the chair, gripping her tighter, listening to silent tears fall.

"It will have to."


End file.
